1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generation of an output data showing a recorded image list.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-67357, a characteristic data showing a characteristic of an image to be a thumbnail is recorded beforehand in a memory. A CPU detects a still image having a certain level or more of resemblance to the characteristic data in a plurality of still images which constitute a video image showed by a video image data to be processed and generates a thumbnail of the detected still image.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-174178, an extracting condition reading unit reads out a frame extracting condition of each scene based on scenario information generated by a scenario generating unit, thereby generating a time stamp of each scene. A frame extracting flag is incorporated in the most characteristic frame of the scene in the time stamp. The frame extracting unit extracts a frame having the frame extracting flag by monitoring a photo movie output from a photo movie output unit. A thumbnail image generating unit generates a thumbnail image having a size determined by the frame extracting condition. In an obtained index image, characteristics of each scene are captured and thumbnail images of important scenes, etc. are enlarged. Thus, the photo movie content is clearly signified to a user.